


Fear Us

by ChillieBean



Series: Oodles of Noodles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noodle Dragon Perspective, Noodle Dragons, Pining, Sass Dragons, Temporary Character Death, discussion of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Since they have not been summoned as part of the ritual but rather freed from their tethers, they will appear in their smaller form. According to the people Master lives with, they are ‘cute, adorable noodle dragons’. They are none of those patronising things—they are ferocious, omnipotent beings worthy of respect.Master’s friends have seen their power in its purest form. Time and time again, Sora and Arashi have been called upon to save the human's lives—they have witnessed first hand the destruction left in their wake.It is just a shame that outside of the ritual they may as well be seen and treated like common house cats.





	1. Sora and Arashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbast/gifts).



> Prompt: Noodle Dragons! It can be any pairing or a gen, anything that tickles your fancy. All from the Dragons POV.
> 
> And the biggest of thanks to robo and meggu for brainstorming this idea with me. 
> 
> I hope you like dragons with a side of sass ;-)

Freedom—it is euphoric, dizzying, exciting.

It is not every day that they are summoned absent the ritual, free to stretch and run around. Not that there is anything wrong with being tethered to Master. He provides sustenance—he feeds into their relentless need for destruction, and they are rewarded with the satisfaction of tearing apart flesh and bone until nothing is left. 

Being free in this manner is not a good thing, though. Sora cannot sense ozone or electrostatic discharge, so they are not free because of an incoming storm. It must mean that Master is injured and is too weak to keep them at bay. 

Since they have not been summoned as part of the ritual but rather freed from their tethers, they will appear in their smaller form. According to the people Master lives with, they are ‘cute, adorable noodle dragons’. They are none of those patronising things—they are ferocious, omnipotent beings worthy of respect.

Master’s friends have seen their power in its purest form. Time and time again, Sora and Arashi have been called upon to save the human's lives—they have witnessed first hand the destruction left in their wake.

It is just a shame that outside of the ritual they may as well be seen and treated like common house cats. If Sora has to endure another litter tray joke she might just swallow the person whole right where they stand.

Materialising in physical form, they settle on Master’s chest. His heartbeat is strong; he is not gravely wounded. They are in the healing room though, he is connected to machines, and a clear liquid is being fed into his hand. 

Sora sniffs at the tube where it enters the back of Master's hand. It smells like water—a safe substance, _not_ a poison—and she backs off. Arashi crawls under Master’s blankets and Sora follows, there is a cast on Master’s right leg from his foot to his knee. That explains the suffocating feeling Sora felt when they were awakened. She climbs back up, on top of the blanket, and sniffs at Master’s face. He looks down, smiles, his hand settles on her back.

“Hello.”

_What has happened?_

“There was an incident. But I am fine. I just need to stay here for a couple of days.”

“And you have me for company.” 

Sora perks up at the sound of the familiar voice and Arashi pokes his head up from the blanket. Leaping onto Genji’s lap, Sora tilts her head up when he scratches under her chin. 

Arashi sniffs at Genji, Kaze is still tethered to him, which means one thing—Sora can sense it before Arashi speaks. _He is not injured._

"He is not," Master answers. "I… Protected him."

"Hardly," Genji scoffs. "I would have moved out of the way in time."

"You did not see the second shooter."

"I did not _need_ to see—" 

"Enough."

Sora stands on her hind legs, Arashi leaps from Genji onto Master's feet. Angela stands at the foot of the bed, looking between Master and Genji, unimpressed. When her eyes settle on Arashi though, she smiles and holds out her hand. Arashi gives it a sniff, confirming she is a friend, before climbing up her arm and settling on her shoulder.

They like Angela; she does not treat them with disrespect or ask for _cuddles_. The times when Master is confined here and asleep, Sora will often approach her in her office, lie in her lap and enjoy the neck massage.

"Hanzo is here to rest," Angela says to Genji, "and _you_ agreed you would not devolve into a war of words."

"Sorry Angela," Genji replies meekly. 

"Apology accepted." Angela crosses her arms over her chest. "But consider it your final warning. I will not hesitate to kick you out of my medbay before Baptiste arrives. I _know_ he has a soft spot for you."

Genji giggles nervously. "No," he says with a shake of his head. "He doesn't. No way."

 _Well,_ that _was convincing_ , Arashi says. 

Master presses his hand to his mouth and pretends to cough, but Sora can feel his amusement. He clears his throat and his hands settle in his lap, and Sora jumps back again. Master immediately strokes her back, and she stretches out.

They know of this new healer—Baptiste, and Master trusts him, only because they did on their first meeting; they did not sense any evil in him. While Baptiste knows of them and of Kaze, how they are bound to Master, he has not seen them before—not in combat, not in this physical form. 

Sora hopes that Baptiste will treat them with the same level of respect that Angela does. 

"In the meantime," Angela continues, directing her attention to Master, "there are some visitors here to see you. _If_ you are feeling up for it."

Master smiles, but his apprehension is palpable. "It will be fine."

 _It will_ not _be fine._ Sora curls up on Master's lap, he rubs the back of her neck comfortingly. If they refuse to acknowledge everyone's presence, hopefully, it will go quickly and quietly. 

* * *

Sora is glad, at the very least, that this place does not have children. Children are sticky, they do not know their own strength, and like to pull and tug at their manes and tails. 

Master had young cousins who were enthralled by them. It took Master time to adjust to hers and Arashi’s presence after the binding ceremony, so they spent a lot of time in physical form. When the little ones saw them for the first time, it was miserable—the children would grab and pull and leave their _stench_ all over them. 

Hiding became a game; there was nowhere they could shelter without being found. Sitting and putting up with the roughhousing lasted so long before they threatened to eat the children. Master quickly learned to endure their presence in his body, and they witnessed Master’s true potential for discipline.

Since then, they have _not_ enjoyed the company of other humans. 

There are exceptions, of course. Genji, first and foremost. Angela, too. McCree is one of their favourites. When he first saw them in this form, he barely acknowledged their presence. It was refreshing, and they rewarded him with gentle rubs against his legs—their way of letting him know that they will allow touches from him. 

Master explained that to McCree and for a long while he was apprehensive of them. Getting any kind of affection out of him in the early days was a challenge, but now he will happily give them scratches. Sora likes to stretch out on his lap because he gives the best belly rubs.

They took to McCree quickly, and as such, so did Master. He prefers McCree's company out of everyone here, will spend all day training beside him and all evening relaxing with him. Master is happiest in McCree’s company, and despite not actually saying the words, they know that Master has romantic feelings for him. 

McCree is the first to step through the medbay doors, unsurprisingly, and they can feel Master’s happiness, enveloping them like water in a warm bath. 

“Hey,” McCree says, pulling up a seat and sitting beside Master. Sora immediately leaps into his lap and lies on her back, and is rewarded with a belly rub. “And hello to you too.”

“Thank you for visiting,” Master says.

“Of course. What am I goin’ to do when my partner in crime is here?”

Master smiles, but it does not properly convey his elation. “I’m sure there are other things you could be doing.”

“Yeah, there’re plenty of things, but I’d be alone.”

Sora is certain she has never felt Master this happy in a long time. _You should tell him how he makes you feel._

“See,” McCree says, looking down at Sora. “Sora agrees.” 

“You cannot understand Sora,” Master replies.

 _He cannot, but you can,_ Arashi says. _Tell him._

Master opens his mouth to speak but the doors to the room open and he shifts his attention. “Please, come in.”

 _We are not done here,_ Sora says. She looks at who is entering and rubs against McCree’s lap so he continues his scratching. _Arashi it is your turn._

“Ahhhh they’re here!” Sora can feel the excitement radiating off Hana as she stands beside McCree and looks down at her. “Can I hold her?”

 _Arashi_.

 _Fine_ , Arashi begrudgingly says. He leaps from Genji onto the bed, Hana holds out her hand and before Arashi can move, she picks him up, giving him a cuddle. After a moment he settles on her shoulder. 

“They’re just so cute,” she says, rubbing under Arashi’s chin.

 _She is lucky this feels nice otherwise I would show her just how cute my claws are,_ Arashi says, craning his neck as far as he possibly can. 

“Go easy on Arashi,” Master says, “he is in a mood today.”

_It is not a mood if I feel like this all the time. We are meant to be feared, not adored._

A squeal from the door gets Sora’s attention, and she sits up in McCree’s lap. Reinhardt rushes over, handing Master a box of chocolates before holding his arm out. Sora climbs up and stretches over his shoulders.

“Hello, little one,” Reinhardt coos. 

_I like this one,_ Sora says. 

_You like the ones who don’t squeeze you._

_Exactly._

“Thank you for the chocolates,” Master says. “I am starting to think that everyone is here for Sora and Arashi and not me.”

“Pretty much,” Hana replies. She pulls out her phone and takes a photo of her and Arashi. “We don’t get to see them like this often, we’re going to lap it up while we can.”

 _Fear us, tiny human_ , Arashi hisses. 

Sora can feel Master’s amusement, but it is quick to pass. “Arashi,” he says, clicking his fingers and pointing to the bed. Arashi sullenly leaps down and sits in his lap.

“Bye cutie.” Hana waves before turning her attention to Sora. 

“This one is mine,” Reinhardt says possessively, taking a step away. Sora is glad that he is a giant, that Hana cannot reach her. “It is not my fault that the other one is angry.”

 _This is why we like_ _Reinhardt_ , Arashi says. _He understands us_. 

“Lena’s gonna be so upset she’s not here,” Hana says, taking another photo her and Reinhardt, then of Master and Arashi. “Lúc and Brigitte too.”

Angela steps out of her office and approaches the bed. “Okay, two more minutes. I want the room to be empty so I can do the handover in peace.”

“Awww,” Reinhardt says, scratching the top of Sora’s head gently. Sora tries to enjoy it but is distracted by Master’s apprehension. “You keep Hanzo safe.”

 _We will, friendly giant,_ Sora says, rubbing her head against Reinhardt’s face. She leaps down to McCree and nestles in his lap, feeling Master’s sinkhole of dread close up.

“Well, looks like I’m stuck here,” McCree says, scratching down her spine. She stretches out and arches her back.

“As long as you are quiet,” Angela says. 

Hana bursts into laughter. “They’re jealous! Oh, and they say get well soon.”

“I will message them later,” Hanzo says. “Thank you for visiting.”

“Any time." Hana smiles. "Feel better soon, Hanzo. Let me know if there's anything I can do.”

“I will.”

“See you cuties!” Hana waves before she turns, walking out of the room with Reinhardt. 

Master breathes out, long and slow when the doors close, and Arashi settles on his chest. 

“That was a bit of a whirlwind,” McCree says with a chuckle. 

“It was,” Master replies. 

_Tell him,_ Arashi says.

Sora can feel Master’s desire to reach out and hold McCree’s hand. He does not, though, resisting because Genji and Angela are present. It should not matter, they will not judge. 

The doors open again, and Baptiste steps through. They get a good look at him, and he brings his hands up to his mouth as he approaches slowly. 

“Oh my God,” Baptiste says, pulling his hands away briefly. “They’re… They’re gorgeous, Hanzo.”

_Thank you._

“They say thank you,” Master replies.

Baptiste gasps. “They speak to you?”

“I can sense their emotions,” Master says. It is always a better explanation than telling them that he _can_ understand them. “They preened. It is a sign they like you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Baptiste stands beside Genji, getting a good look at Arashi. “They have whiskers! They’re so long!”

 _He likes to state the obvious,_ Arashi says.

“And they _squeak!_ ”

 _I will make_ you _squeak._

“What are their names?”

“This chatty one is Arashi,” Master says, massaging Arashi’s neck in the way he likes to calm him down, “and McCree has Sora.”

Baptiste looks at Sora, approaches McCree and crouches down to Sora’s level. “They’re so alike. How can you tell them apart?”

“Sora is the affectionate one of the two. But the blue in Arashi’s tail is a little darker.”

“Aren’t you cute,” Baptiste coos, reaching out and patting her back with the perfect amount of pressure.

 _I like this one,_ Sora says, rolling over and exposing her belly. 

“Will she scratch if I rub her belly?” Baptiste asks.

“Usually no,” Master says cautiously. “Just be gentle.”

_I will not harm him._

“Okay,” Baptiste breathes. He moves slowly and rubs her belly with the same pressure as the back rub. 

Sora relaxes. _I really like this one._

“Think she likes you, Baptiste,” McCree says. 

Baptiste stops, then, holding her tail in his hand. “They’re just… Majestic. Truly. I’m in awe, Hanzo.” He stands, and McCree’s hand returns to her belly. “And they’re inside you otherwise?”

“Not in this form. It is more like a spiritual connection, I suppose. But I can sense their emotions when danger is nearby or an incoming storm. They can be summoned like this, in physical form, or in their protective forms.”

“That’s their larger forms, right?” Baptiste asks. “I’ve seen footage of them in action,” he chuckles nervously, “I wouldn't want to be in their path.”

 _Yes,_ Arashi hisses. _Fear us, human._

Genji, as quietly as humanly possible, clears his throat. “I have one too, you know. I can bring her out.”

Baptiste gasps as he settles on Genji. “Yes! Please!”

Genji smiles, closes his eyes, lays his hand palm up as Kaze is freed. She sits on Genji’s hand, sniffing the air. 

“That is amazing,” Baptiste says, approaching her. “Can I hold her?”

Genji nods, extending his arm. Baptiste approaches slowly, holding out his hand for Kaze to sniff, and after a moment she leaps onto his arm. 

“Her claws tickle!” Baptiste says as she settles on his shoulder and rubs his face with her own. “This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

Genji laughs as if the world’s funniest joke was uttered, and quickly snaps his mouth shut. “I can... keep her out for a while? If you’d like.”

Baptiste grins. “I would like that, very much.”

Genji smiles, wide and brimming as he looks up at Baptiste in complete adoration.

_I think Genji might be in love._

“I agree,” Master says, and everyone looks at him. “Sora and Arashi will get restless, having Kaze to play with for the duration of my stay will make it easier on everyone.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Baptiste says. He turns his attention to Angela and stands up straight, putting on an air of professionalism. “Okay, what do I need to know?”

Angela hands Baptiste her tablet. “Hanzo sustained a gunshot wound that shattered his fibula. He was treated with the caduceus staff, the bone is knitting together nicely. Run another scan again in two hours time to check its progress. He’s on morphine for the pain, dose when required. He is catheterised, it can come out in the morning, but I will be back for that.”

“No problems,” Baptiste says, looking from the tablet to Hanzo. “Strict bed rest.”

“I will not go anywhere,” Master replies.

“Nor will I,” Genji says. 

“Me either,” McCree adds.

“Seems like we’ve got a party going,” Baptiste says, smiling. “But please, not too loud, and adhere to visiting hours.”

“I’ve got a few hours in me,” McCree replies, glancing at Master and winking. 

Sora can feel the burst of endorphins that leaves her feeling weightless. _You really should tell him_. 

“I look forward to it,” Master says quietly. 

Angela clears her throat. “Anyway, Hanzo is now in your capable hands. Only call if there’s an emergency.”

“Will do,” Baptiste says. “Goodnight, Angela.”

“‘Night, Angie,” McCree says at the same time Genji waves.

“Goodnight.” Angela looks at Hanzo and smiles softly. “I’ll see you in the morning, Hanzo.”

“Thank you,” Master replies, bowing his head. "Enjoy your evening."

Angela leaves the room, and Baptiste turns his attention back to Master. “Call if you need anything. Otherwise, Kaze and I are going to get acquainted.”

“I will,” Master replies, smiling. “Thank you.”

Baptiste nods. “You’re welcome.” 

“I’ll come with,” Genji says eagerly, following behind Baptiste and closing the door behind him. 

“Genji is like a damn puppy,” McCree says with a chuckle. “He’s got love hearts in his eyes and I’m convinced he thinks he’s playing it cool, but he’s not.”

“I wonder if Baptiste knows,” Master says.

“Genj might as well be wearing a neon sign that reads ‘I’m in love with you’. If Baptiste can’t see that…” McCree chuckles. He looks at Master and his eyes soften. “How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. As well as I can manage.”

“Good.” McCree smiles softly. “You gave me quite the scare out there.”

“My apologies,” Master says sheepishly. He takes a deep breath, and Sora can feel his giddiness. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Of course. Like I said, my drinking buddy is in here, and I enjoy his company more than the booze, so…” McCree stares at Master, his smile grows wider. “There’s nowhere else in the world I’d rather be.”

Master beams with joy, and _finally,_ despite his anxiety, he holds out his hand. McCree glances at it, he reaches out slowly and holds it in his own. Master wants to pull McCree in close and kiss him, but is, once again, holding back. “It is a shame I am stuck here for the next day or so,” he says quietly.

“Reckon so,” McCree replies. “How about when you get outta here, I take you out to dinner?”

Master grins. “I would like that.”

“Good.” McCree runs his thumb over Master’s knuckles, and it all but confirms his feelings of love for McCree.

 _You will tell him how you feel after your date or_ _we will tell him_ for _you_ , Arashi says.

“Do they approve?” McCree asks.

Master huffs a laugh. “They more than approve.”


	2. Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags got a little dark, but the angst is quite minimal, it's just a discussion of Genji's past trauma and his recovery. There's layers of fluff and mutual pining to soothe the sting, so don't worry too much ;-)
> 
> The biggest of thanks to midnightbast ❤

If there is one thing that Kaze likes the most, it is cuddles. Being cradled against a human’s chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of their heartbeat, strong and predictable, is enough to make her feel so safe that she will fall asleep. 

Of course, trust is a factor in the people she will choose to snuggle up to. Once she has deemed that a person has no intention of harming Genji, then, and _only_ then, will she allow cuddles. 

Fortunately, everyone after the incident has proven themselves to be trustworthy, which has allowed Kaze to let her guard down considerably. This might be her first interaction with Baptiste, but she has been observing him for as long as he has been on this base. Angela trusts him, and that is enough for Kaze to trust him with Genji, especially given Genji’s feelings for him.

 _I approve of this one_ , Kaze says, nuzzling against Baptiste’s chest. _He is calming and warm._

Baptiste gasps. “Is… Is she purring?”

Genji’s joy is palpable. As is his longing. “She is,” he replies, surprisingly calm despite it. “It means she trusts you.”

“I didn’t think she would _purr_.” Baptiste gently rubs the back of her neck, and she practically melts under the contact. “Genji, she’s purring and it’s _adorable_.”

“They are astoundingly similar to cats.”

_Do not let Sora and Arashi hear you say that._

“No, they would not hesitate to threaten to eat me,” Genji says with a small chuckle. “ _Me_. Their most favourite person in the world.”

Baptiste’s scratching stops, and Kaze opens her eyes, glancing up at him as he stares at Genji. After a brief moment, he smirks. “You can understand her.”

Genji looks at Kaze then back again, smile teasing his lips. “I can,” he says quietly. “Don’t tell anyone you know. _Especially_ Hanzo. He gets… weird about it.”

“Weird how?”

“We were told when they were bound to us to keep their existence a secret.” Genji reaches out, scratching under Kaze’s chin, and she cranes her neck. “While it is a genetic binding, only someone with Shimada ancestry can inherit the dragons, it has not stopped people from trying to extract them, or want us to join them so they can have the power to themselves.”

Baptiste hums but says nothing further. He gently rubs her neck again. 

“Hanzo,” Genji continues, “being the first born, had a lot of responsibilities. He was raised with the expectation that he would rule the clan one day, and as such, had a vastly different experience with them than I did.”

“What—” Baptiste shifts in his seat, swivelling it to face Genji. “No. Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Genji huffs a laugh, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Kaze knows what he is going to say, she can feel the warmth blooming in his chest, and she watches him, seeing the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. “Kaze is not the only one who trusts you,” he whispers.

Baptiste relaxes in his seat. “I trust you too,” he says. Sora feels Genji’s elation in response to that statement. Trust means so _much_ to him. “But please, don’t feel like you _have_ to.”

“I want to. There’s…” Genji takes a breath and holds it, and Kaze can feel it, his confession of love ready to burst out of him like a geyser. 

_You should tell him._

Genji’s eyes shift to Kaze, for the briefest of moments. “I want to,” he repeats.

“Was that to her?” Baptiste asks, amused, “or me?” 

Genji bursts out in a grin. “Both, amazingly.”

“And..?”

“ _And_ I’d rather talk to you about my past.”

Baptiste chuckles. “Fine. Keep your secrets.”

_Baptiste knows how you feel._

“What did she say?”

“Telling you that I can understand her was a mistake,” Genji replies flatly. His happiness is clear, though, Kaze is sure that beaming smile will never leave his face. “But yes,” he says, looking down at Kaze. “I am sure.”

“Should I be scared?”

“No,” Genji replies. He looks at Baptiste, shrugging. “I am sure you know the story anyway.”

“Honestly? Bits and pieces. Medical history of course, even though I’m not your consulting physician Angela suggested that I know your history in the event of an emergency. But do know, I want you to tell me as your friend, not a doctor.”

Kaze feels the burst of endorphins at the statement. Genji has fallen hard for Baptiste, but he always falls hard. The people from his past have been kind to him, something he attributes to his _winning personality_ as he has referred to it on several occasions. While sometimes the feelings haven’t been reciprocated, it has not deterred him. Baptiste, fortunately, has shown interest in Genji. 

Genji clears his throat, sitting up in his seat. “Let me tell you a tale of selfishness and betrayal,” he declares, sweeping his arm through the air. Genji was always one to be theatrical. It has the intended effect, however, Baptiste is smiling broadly. “Of pain and humiliation, of loss and loneliness, of anger and resentment…” he pauses, just for a moment, as the _real_ Genji settles in place. “Of healing and forgiveness.”

There is a beat of silence, and then Baptiste smirks. “Sounds like a long story.”

Genji scoffs, smile growing wider. “You wanted to know!”

"Please, do tell. I have coffee and snacks, I’ll be confined to this office for the next ten hours. If you can take some of that time and turn it into a story as entertaining as you're letting on, then, by all means, you may start."

With a nod, Genji sits up straight. "Once upon a time—"

Baptiste barks a laugh. "Once upon a time?!"

" _Once_ upon a time," Genji continues, grinning from ear to ear, "there was a prince. He was born into a criminal empire, and while he is grateful for the life it gave him, for he knows not all are as fortunate enough to have money to burn, he hated it."

"I know what it is like to live a life you feel stuck in,” Baptiste says quietly, sincerely. “It’s tough." 

"They expected so much of this young prince, despite the fact that his older brother was heir to the throne." Genji inhales and exhales slowly, wringing his hands together. Kaze can feel the sadness, the resentment in his actions, even now, over a decade later. "Hanzo was the favourite because he was the one who would lead. Our father was strict, on him more than me, because _he_ was the heir. I had more freedom than him, and I exploited it. I had a list of addictions longer than my arm, but as long as I got good grades, it didn't matter what I got up to."

"Let me guess,” Baptiste says, smirking, “you were one of those kids who crammed the morning of an exam and you'd ace it."

Genji shrugs. "What can I say? I'm gifted."

"And it had nothing to do with this gorgeous little bean?" Baptiste asks, scratching under Kaze's chin. She tilts her head up, relishing in the amazing feeling.

"They are great, ancient beings, not my personal calculator."

“So you’re just smart.”

Genji winks. Then the smile drops, and he takes a deep breath. “Because Hanzo was destined to be heir, I decided to turn my back on that life. I could not care less about the clan and its illegal activities. Unfortunately, there were some who saw me, my actions, as damaging to their _precious_ way of life.” Bitterness drowns Genji’s words, and Kaze looks up at him. He will only get angrier from this point in the story. 

_You can stop at any time. I am sure he will understand._

Genji nods, smiling softly as he pats her back. She settles back down, but keeps her eyes on him in any case. “My father shielded me from a lot of it. More than I knew. When he passed…” he pauses, picking up his mug and taking a sip of coffee. Despite the time, despite healing, despite the forgiveness, it is still raw. His rage is ever present, sitting in the pit of his stomach and threatening to spill over. But it settles down quickly, much quicker than it ever has, with Genji looking into Baptiste’s eyes. “I don’t blame Hanzo for what happened. He wielded the sword, but it was not his actions, his motivations…”

“Genji,” Baptiste whispers. 

Genji shakes his head. “I should have died. Had I been just an ordinary guy, I _would_ have.” He holds his arms out, and Kaze leaps over to him. She climbs onto his chest, nuzzling against his neck, and he places a protective hand over her. She hates this part of the story, as much as he does. “Kaze had a brother. Haru. He sacrificed himself to keep me alive. I almost lost Kaze too.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Usually, by now, the rage is a storm in Genji’s belly. But now, at this moment, it is as if the clouds have parted ways and the sun is shining. Kaze settles on Genji’s shoulder to see Baptiste’s hand on the other, Genji’s on top of his. 

If there is one person in this world who is perfect for Genji, it is Baptiste. Genji has never snapped out of his spiralling fury so quickly before. Kaze looks at Baptiste, really analyses him, and sees him for who he truly is: someone who is empathic, who genuinely cares about Genji’s wellbeing. 

And she knows, from their interactions, that Baptiste enjoys Genji’s company. She has seen the secret glances in his direction, the smiles from across the room. While Genji might have fallen hard, the feeling of wanting more is clearly mutual. 

Kaze can not be happier. 

Genji takes a deep, shuddering breath. “It’s the past,” he says, barely a whisper. 

“ _Your_ past. Genji, you’re a survivor. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Genji laughs, covering his face with his hand in a display of bashfulness that Kaze has seen on one other occasion; when Genji truly _loved_. “Stop.”

“To get from where you were, to where you are now, it’s an inspiration. Really.”

“I did what I had to,” Genji says, turning away from Baptiste to wipe his eyes. He inhales deeply as he turns to face Baptiste again, and the sun shines brighter. “The years that followed were painful. Mentally, physically. Losing Haru is probably the worst thing I have ever experienced. He left a void I didn’t realise would be so big, so noticeable.” Genji places his hand comfortingly on Kaze’s back. “Kaze feels it, more than me.”

Twelve years, and it has not gotten any easier. _I still miss him._

“Me too,” Genji breathes. He cups Kaze’s head and kisses her. “She was so protective of me in the early days. Angela learned quickly how to calm her down.” He huffs a laugh. “That’s why Sora and Arashi adore Angela. She had practice.”

“I will admit that Angela gave me a little pep talk. How to behave, what I should and shouldn’t say… She will probably kill me for saying this, but she loves them. All three of you,” he coos, reaching out to pat Kaze. 

“Jesse was not so fortunate,” Genji says. “He bore the brunt of a lot of my anger, and by extension, Kaze’s. His reaction when he first met Sora and Arashi was to stand as stiff as a board because that was what he was used to.” Genji laughs. “They saw it as respect and were instantly all over him.”

“That would have been quite a sight.”

Genji hums, looking at Baptiste. He smiles, his happiness radiates off him. When Baptiste glances at him, though, he immediately looks away and busies himself with another sip of coffee.

“So what happened next? I believe we’re up to the happiness part of the story.”

Nodding, Genji picks up a cookie and nibbles on it. He breaks off a piece and holds out his hand, Kaze eagerly eats it. “Hanzo left the clan about a month after the incident. They were hit hard but didn’t stop. A sign that despite being the face, he was not in charge. I told Overwatch that I would help them under the proviso that they help me dismantle it. The moment it was done, years later I might add, I left. I met Zenyatta, and he helped me accept who I am. I learned to forgive Hanzo. I owe Zen so much, and I fear I will never be able to repay him.”

“I would think that seeing you happy, rebuilding your relationship with Hanzo would be enough.”

Genji huffs a laugh. “You sound like him.”

“I’ve spent many nights talking with him.” Baptiste pauses, looks at Genji for a moment, and smiles softly. “You’re not the only one making up for past mistakes.”

“We’re better for having you here,” Genji says, placing a hand on Baptiste’s shoulder. It takes him a moment before he realises, and he pulls his hand away. He’s not looking at his hand but Kazu can feel him hyper fixating on it. 

“Don’t I know it,” Baptiste says confidently. “Your operation was half-baked until I stepped onto the scene.”

Genji laughs, loudly, and quickly snaps his mouth shut. He’s always been attracted to the ones with a sense of humour. “So anyway. Kaze is out more often than not when I’m chilling on base. I grew used to her on my lap during my recovery that it sort of just stuck. I only really keep her hidden in the presence of new people.”

“Makes sense. And I’m _so glad_ to be seeing more of you, little one.”

Kaze leaps onto Baptiste’s shoulder, rubbing her head against his cheek. _I too am glad._

“What about Sora and Arashi?”

“Hanzo prefers them hidden. They… do not like people.”

“Aww, do they like me?”

“They _love_ you. Well. Sora loves you. Arashi…” Genji looks at Kaze, caught between amusement and embarrassment.

“Arashi?”

Genji meets Baptiste’s eyes, offering a sympathetic smile. “Arashi threatened to eat you. But it’s fine,” he adds quickly, “he threatens to eat everyone.”

Baptiste snorts. “I will keep that in mind.” He gives Kaze his attention, cradling her and lifting her paw with his finger, gently swiping his thumb over it before leaving her be. Despite not seeing his face, nor being able to _feel_ him like she can feel Genji, she knows that Baptiste has feelings for Genji. Whether he will act on it is another story; she knows that Genji won’t confess anytime soon. 

Kaze feels another flutter of Genji’s stomach, and she looks to see that Baptiste has his hand on his shoulder again. 

“Thank you for sharing your story,” Baptiste says. “Just know that whenever you want to talk, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Genji murmurs. “It means a lot. More than you know.” He smiles. “And you can talk to me, too. About anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

There is another silence, and Kaze can feel Genji’s heart rate increase. The look on his face is obvious enough, she doesn’t need to _feel_ his emotions to know just how at war he is with wanting to talk to Baptiste about his feelings right now or to delay it. She knows that pushing him to confess will make him hesitate further, and convincing him that now is the time, that the feeling is mutual, will result in a strange one sided conversation with Baptiste asking what is being said.

So she settles back down. She can talk to him about it later. 

“So,” Baptiste says, his hand settles on Kaze’s back. “Hanzo and Jesse.”

Genji snorts. “Hanzo and Jesse. Never have I seen two people with polar opposite personalities _want_ each other.”

“Opposites attract.”

Genji hums. “It is good that Hanzo has found someone’s company he enjoys.”

“They make a cute couple. _When_ they decide to act on it.”

“Right?” Genji laughs. “Just tell him already.”

Kaze cannot keep quiet anymore, she cannot stand idly by and let Genji be hypocritical. _Yes. Just tell him, Genji._

Genji’s laugh comes to a crashing halt, he glances at Kaze and shakes his head subtly. “Hearts in his eyes.”

_That sounds familiar._

“They both do,” Baptiste says. “Anyway, do you think it’s safe to go out there?”

Genji looks at the door, then back again. “What do you mean?”

“Do you _know_ how awkward it is interrupting bedside love confessions?”

Genji smirks. “Something you’ve seen?”

“More than once. Seeing the person you’re in love with injured makes you realise how stupid it was holding onto feelings. Apparently. It’s worse when there is kissing involved.” Baptiste sighs heavily. “ _Believe_ me.”

Genji smiles. “I can imagine. And I don’t think Hanzo would he sucking face with Jesse out there. Not with _me_ in the same room as him. He’s secretive, remember. A prude, as I often would call him.”

“You are cruel,” Baptiste says with a chuckle.

“I am his little brother, it’s my job.” Genji eases into a soft smile. “I don’t think you would be interrupting anything. But if you would like, I can go out first.”

“Please. _You_ can carry that burden.”

Genji picks up his coffee and downs the lot. “Do you mind if I return?” he asks, hesitant.

Baptiste frowns. “Of course not! I enjoy your company. Please don’t leave me alone with them and their awkward flirting.”

Genji snorts. “Okay. I’ll be five minutes.”

_And maybe when you return you can tell him how you feel._

Genji does not acknowledge her. It seems they have entered the realms of silent treatment territory. “Keep her safe for me.”

“Will do,” Baptiste says softly, placing his hand over her back. 

Genji opens the door slowly, looks back at Baptiste, glances at Kaze, then steps through. After a moment, Baptiste stands, Kaze climbs onto his shoulder as he picks up his tablet, and he steps into the medbay. 

Sora and Arashi have not moved from their spots, but that restless energy she felt in them when she was summoned is gone. 

“And how is my patient?”

“I am fine,” Hanzo replies. “I am not in any pain and the company is pleasant.” He looks at Jesse and smiles.

There it is. They have taken the next step. 

“Good. If you need anything,” Baptiste says quickly, taking a step back, “just call out.”

“I will.”

Baptiste turns his back on them, enters his office, half closes the door and sits in his seat with a long sigh. “Awkward. What was that _stare_?” He pats Kaze’s back, and she looks at him. “I am glad to be spending my evening with you.”

_I am also glad._

Baptiste huffs a laugh. “And Genji too,” he says, staring at his empty seat and smiling fondly. It’s a smile she’s seen countless times on Genji’s lips. He is in love with Genji.

If Kaze had any doubts about Baptiste’s feelings for Genji, they would be quashed at this very moment.

Now the question is: who will confess first?


	3. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of feeling like I toe the line with the T+ rating in this chapter. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The biggest of hugs and kisses to midnightbast 💕

Lightning dances across Arashi’s scales and he feels rejuvenated, powerful.

This moment has been a long time coming. Having the freedom to simply be himself in his truest form is a rarity, and Arashi intends on indulging in this storm for as long as it lasts. 

Being in smaller form is tiresome. He could do without the constant attention from people, their visceral need to get into his space and touch is an annoyance. Arashi will admit that, in brief moments, it does have its perks—the scratches and massages _are_ divine. If they have to remain in their smaller form, Arashi's preference is when they are alone with Master in his room, where it is silent.

He knows though, that sometimes Master is unable to leave the healing room, that the pain relief they give him makes it impossible to keep them tethered to him. Master likes that fact as much as Arashi likes that fact, which is not at all, but even though Arashi despises it, he knows it is necessary.

When they are tethered to Master, it is calming, almost soothing. His heartbeat is strong, rhythmic, predictable. During times where his and Sora’s _expertise_ in the field of battle are not needed, it is akin to being in a dormant state. While they still can feel what Master feels—pleasure, pain, fear, anxiety, joy—it is dampened. 

In their awakened state, still tethered to Master yet active, those emotions are felt on a much grander scale. Usually, Master has summoned them because he requires them in battle, or when he needs their skills for reconnaissance, to ascertain one's position from cover or to judge their character. 

Oftentimes, a heightened state of stress will awaken them. Tonight, for example, is Master’s dinner date with McCree. He was practically swimming in anxiety, but despite it, he stayed committed to the evening.

Master told them that their skills were not needed, but they remained active in any case; both Arashi and Sora have a vested interest in this date. This is the first time Master has _allowed_ himself friends, companions, in almost a decade. People came and went during that time, used for pleasure to numb the pain, but it only dulled it for a short time, often just minutes, before it returned, stronger than before.

Being surrounded by these friendly, compassionate people has been the best thing for Master. Despite the bumpy road, the tumultuous early days spent trying to reconnect and reconcile with Genji, he has allowed himself to open up, to heal, to love and be loved. It has closed those old wounds, hopefully for good.

Naturally, in the early days, Arashi was highly suspicious of McCree—and everyone else on base for that matter. Despite Master’s past, they were all kind to him. Kaze said it was because Genji told them that he had forgiven Master, that he wishes to rebuild their relationship with him. 

Everyone was supportive of Genji and respected his wishes, which was very telling of their characters.

McCree was pleasant, but they could tell that it was for Genji’s sake. Genji had told Master about his and McCree's history, how McCree was kind and caring and loyal to those he respected. Master did not expect any of the sort from him, but as the days turned into weeks, McCree warmed up. A passing greeting turned into an appreciation of Master’s skills. A night of insomnia, Master’s dark, swirling thoughts that he is an imposter and does not deserve this life turned into talking the night away with McCree when Master saw he was having just as rough a night. 

They connected, bonding over a shared bottle of alcohol. That was the first spark, the first time Master felt that McCree was being genuine. He saw the kind and caring and loyal side that everyone talked about. The night ended with both of them tipsy at five a.m., a hand on Master’s shoulder, and reassuring words that McCree’s door is always open for a chat, any time.

Master, of course, never did take McCree up on that offer. Arashi lost count of the number of times when he would walk the corridors in the dead of night, right up to McCree’s door, stand in front of it and then talk himself down, not wanting to interrupt what little sleep McCree could be getting. It was easier for Master to spend that time in solitude, either in the gym, or on the training range, or even in the recreation room, _hoping_ that McCree would be up and about and they would be able to talk. 

More often than not, McCree _would_ be awake—he is a firm believer of 'midnight snacks' as he calls them—and they would waste the rest of the night chatting about everything that crossed their minds. Their friendship blossomed, and Master eventually developed feelings for McCree. 

It was a long road, from then until now. Master spent months secretly pining for McCree, watching his form on the training range, being more concerned for his well being on missions than anyone else’s, even his own. Both Sora and Arashi tried to get Master to reveal his feelings, to talk to McCree, to give in because, after everything he has been through, he is _deserving_ of love, but he refused. 

Arashi and Sora did what they could. In the odd times they were free from Master, they would approach McCree, sit on his lap, his shoulders, show him affection that Master would not. They could feel Master’s longing for McCree, and it almost became a game: snuggle up to McCree, watch Master squirm. _Someone_ had to give, one of them had to say something. They knew that McCree had developed feelings for Master, his flirting was obvious; to everyone with the exception of Master, it seemed, because he had convinced himself that no one would love him for who he is. 

Of course, it took Master getting injured to set things in motion. Arashi is honestly relieved it happened at all, and watching it all unfold, he could see just how big a step it was in their relationship. Actually going on the date was bigger still—Arashi half expected one of them to cancel the plans. Master was keeping a close eye on the weather, with this storm which is now battering the coast, and Arashi was surprised when it went off without a problem.

Despite Master’s apprehension, he did relax after a drink. They talked, like they always talk, like it was nothing new, but it was. There was a tonal shift, a fragility in every word spoken, like they were carefully nurturing a new shoot of a plant emerging from the ground, being mindful that it could wither away and die at any moment. But despite the safe conversation topics, there was obvious flirting from McCree, through winks and smirks and casual touches that left Master feeling more and more exhilarated with each one. 

Master was of course Master. By this stage, the new shoot had bloomed into a flower, strong and unbending, and he reciprocated with dark and crude humour to get McCree to laugh. Every chuckle, bust of laugher, blush of McCree’s cheeks made Master want to reach over the table and kiss him. 

But more importantly, those walls Master had put up around himself, telling him he is undeserving of love, of companionship, and closeness with another person were torn down. He is able to be himself around McCree, and he knows that McCree enjoys his company despite his flaws. 

But, the night ended sooner than both had wanted when the rain started. It was almost monsoonal, it reminded Sora and Arashi of home, and the moment they sensed ozone, they begged Master for release.

Which is where they sit now, above the clouds, weaving and frolicking in their _real_ form, living, breathing, feeding off the storm. The clouds flash with bursts of white light, they roar, booming and echoing in the night sky. Having the freedom to hide in plain sight, to feel the electricity on his scales before it pulses through his body, it is euphoric.

They do not experience pleasure in a physical sense, but this would be as close to it as they would get to it.

There is nothing better than _this_.

It is only in the last few months that Master has been comfortable releasing them when a storm hits. Before that, in his youth, it was a frequent occurrence because he did not rely on them for safety. After the incident, in the decade spent on the run, it was done out of necessity, only a few minutes in a storm to recharge before moving on. Master did not stay in one place longer than a few days, he could not allow himself to relax lest an assassin caught up to him, and Arashi and Sora would not distance themselves from him for an extended period of time.

Now, now that he feels safe, that he knows the people around him will not hurt him, he has allowed himself to let his guard down again. This is the first time in months since they have been given the opportunity to dance in the storm, enjoy it for its duration, and Arashi intends on savouring every single moment. 

While they are still connected to Master, all it would take is for him to summon them via the ritual, when away from Master to recharge, they cannot feel what he feels. It is almost a full disconnect from the host, and it is oftentimes liberating, going back to their roots before the joining. They know that if anything were to happen, if anything were to raise Master’s suspicions even slightly, he would not hesitate to call them. It gives them the opportunity to truly relax also.

It does not stop Arashi from feeling a little apprehensive, though. The last they saw of Master and McCree, they had been soaked in the rainstorm as they ran back to the car. Arashi is hopeful that they at least continued their date back on base given it was cut short, but not being able to feel what Master is currently feeling, they are in the dark. 

Arashi feels the charge of electricity in a nearby cloud and flies towards it. He is above it when it discharges, and he feeds off its energy, taking his fill. It is at that moment that Arashi realises that the clouds are starting to thin—the storm starting to weaken. Soon enough, it will be gone, and he is not yet sated. He approaches another cloud, absorbing the energy from it as Sora does the same, and they repeat this process, taking turns until the storm has completely dissipated. 

The sky is now clear, the air thick and humid from the deluge. Finding Master is easy, they hone in on his spirit, and are thankful at the very least that he made it back home. They materialise in their smaller forms, a necessity given how electrically charged they are after the storm, and must wait for it to dissipate before tethering to Master again. 

They are in the familiar surrounds of Master’s room, but nothing prepares Arashi for what he sees: Master’s wet clothes are strewn haphazardly on the floor, a trail leading from the doorway to the bed. He gives Master’s shirt a sniff, and all he can smell is his odour and the rain. There is no blood, nothing to indicate that he has been harmed. 

This is incredibly uncharacteristic of him. 

_Not just Master’s clothes_ , Sora says, smelling McCree’s hat resting on the corner of Master’s desk and dripping rainwater onto the floor. That is when Arashi sees McCree’s clothing, his belt buckle and shirt mixed in with Master’s, his shoes by the door.

Arashi gives the air a sniff, and he cannot smell the subtle sandalwood in the air. 

He can smell McCree. 

Arashi leaps onto the bed and makes eye contact with a wide-eyed McCree. He is under the blankets, sheet tugged up to his chest, knuckles white under the tension.

“Now I know what this looks like,” McCree says, slowly, calmly. “Hey, whoa now!”

Sora dives under the covers, then immediately returns.

_He is not wearing clothing._

Arashi stands on his hind legs as the door to the bathroom opens. Master, just as absent clothing, steps through. He looks at McCree with a cheeky smirk, it quickly drops when he settles on them. In a panic, Master grabs McCree’s hat from the table to cover himself. 

Seeing Master naked is nothing new. What _is_ curious, though, is that he is suddenly aware of his modesty. 

“You said we’d have all evening,” McCree says, voice hushed. 

“That’s what _I_ thought,” Master replies. “They must have needed the recharge and absorbed it quicker than I had anticipated.”

 _It has been a long time,_ Sora says. _Though we are clearly not the only ones to take advantage of a situation._

“Things…" Master's eyes bounce from McCree to the clothes on the floor to Sora. "Things escalated.”

 _Clearly_ , Arashi says. 

“What’re they saying? It sounds disapproving.”

Master does not reply, just stares at the both of them. It is awkward, Arashi legitimately thinks about turning around or _something_ because Master, standing there and covering himself with a hat is just strange.

But despite the clear apprehension, Master feels the most at ease and relaxed than he has been in a long time. 

Arashi looks back at McCree, then at Master. _I assume the deed is done?_

Master winces, but nods. 

“What was that?”

 _Would you like us to leave?_ Sora asks. _We can sense Kaze, she is not tethered to Genji._

“No,” Master says. He looks at McCree. “Are you bothered by them being here?”

“Nup,” McCree says quickly, chuckling nervously. Arashi has never seen this side of McCree and can feel Master’s amusement by it. 

“They will not harm you,” Master says. “It is not the first time _this_ has happened.”

 _But it is the first time we have caught you before you have had time to redress_ , Arashi says. 

“They sound pissed.”

 _I am not ‘pissed’,_ Arashi retorts, side-eyeing McCree.

Master barks a laugh, and it snaps him out of his awkwardness, as he sidesteps to his dresser. He hangs the hat on the corner before pulling a pair of sweatpants from the drawer and quickly putting them on. A smile spreads on his face as he approaches McCree, sitting on the bed beside him. 

McCree looks at him with a funny little smile on his face, taking Master's hand. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you know _exactly_ what they’re saying, that it’s more than just _feeling their emotions_.”

“I—” Master looks between Sora and Arashi wide-eyed.

 _Tell him, we do not care,_ Sora says. _You have shared everything_ else _with him_.

“Yes,” Master says, breathless. 

“I knew it! Your responses to their little squeaks were more than what you were letting on.”

“I did not respond.”

McCree looks at him, deadpan. “You clearly said 'no' in response to my question where that answer makes no sense, and you said 'things escalated' when they squeaked at you. And you _do_ know your face betrays you, right?”

“I… I was not aware…”

“It’s cute,” McCree says, shuffling over and cupping Master’s face. “You’re downright adorable.”

“Stop,” Master replies flatly with the roll of his eyes.

“You’re captivating, better than the most breathtaking views this Earth has to offer.”

Master snorts, trying to push McCree away with a hand pressed to his chest. “Jesse, stop!”

Sora perks up. _Jesse?_

_Jesse_ leans over, wrapping his arms around Master’s shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Never.”

Please _make him stop,_ Arashi says. _The affection is sickening._

“They want you to stop,” Master murmurs, looking into McCree’s eyes. He brings his hand up, cupping McCree's face and swiping his thumb across his cheek. There’s an air of calm between them, and Arashi has to say that this is the first time in a long time, if _ever_ , that he has seen this look of complete adoration on Master’s face. 

And who is Arashi to stand in the way of that?

McCree turns his head and kisses Master's palm. “Well only if they _really_ want me to,” he says. He sits back and holds out his hand, wanting, waiting, and Arashi cannot deny that Master _loves_ him. 

Arashi looks at McCree's hand, and it is just as clear that he loves Master, too. Climbing up his arm and onto his shoulders, Arashi rubs his face against McCree’s. “Looks like I’ve got their approval.”

“You do,” Master says, barely a whisper. Sora leaps into his arms, and Master holds her tight. “Unfortunately, I cannot recall them this close to a storm. The lightning they absorbed is thrumming through them and will do me harm.”

“I get that, I can feel the static electricity coming off this little fella," McCree says, scratching under Arashi’s chin. “And it's fine, I don’t mind them out. As long as they uh…” he chuckles, “don’t try to come under the covers. Again.”

Master smiles, big and brimming. “No going under the covers when Jesse is here.”

 _We_ can _understand him,_ Arashi retorts. _But agreed. You may like him absent clothing, we do not._

“If I had underwear on I wouldn’t care, but the storm really did soak everything. I don’t have anything to wear, not until morning at least.”

Master hums, looking at their abandoned clothing. “Since you are staying the night,” he says, standing up and collecting McCree’s clothing, “then we should aim to dry your clothes so you are not forced to do the walk of shame in my bedding all the way to your quarters.”

“Now _that_ would be a sight,” McCree replies. 

“Letting the entire base know where we are up to in our relationship, despite wanting to keep it a _secret_.” Master looks over his shoulder at Arashi. 

_That is why you did not want us going to Kaze. We would tell her, she would tell Genji, Genji will tell everyone else._

“Exactly,” Master says, hanging McCree’s clothes on every available surface. When he is done, he picks up his own clothes, dropping them into the bathroom. He approaches the bed when he is done, removes his sweatpants, folds them neatly on the nightstand before climbing into the bed, next to McCree. 

“I _ain’t_ doing anything with them in the room,” McCree says quickly. 

Master looks at him with a smirk on his lips. “I do not know about you, but I prefer to sleep absent clothing.”

“Oh. Yeah,” McCree says, visibly relaxing and reclining back. Arashi jumps onto the bed, and when McCree lies on his back, Arashi settles on his chest. “Nothing quite like it.”

“No,” Master replies. He shuts off the overhead lights, shrouding the room in darkness. 

Arashi does not need to see it, he can _feel_ Master’s smile, his joy radiating off him. _T_ _ell_ Jesse _that if he hurts you, I will eat him. I will not hesitate._

“He won’t.”

“What’s that?” 

Master shifts closer to McCree, there is a brief moment of apprehension when his hand bumps Arashi, but it does not deter him as it settles on _Jesse's_ abdomen. 

“Nothing." Master's joy is absolutely palpable. "Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow burn? i don't know her


	4. Dreaded Bedside Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the delay with this chapter. I got two colds which halted most of my writing, irl stuff is happening, then next thing i know, we're one week to October, I have two fics which WILL be posted and I still hadn't finished #69 and AHHHHH.
> 
> midnightbast, I truly am sorry for the delay <3
> 
> This chapter will be the second to last. The final chapter probably won't happen till November, real life is about to toss me a curveball and depending on how much time I have, I may or may not post later this month. We'll see. 
> 
> I also want to warn for mentions of blood and injury in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaze watches as Genji stares at Hanzo and Jesse from across the recreation room.

He has spent the entire evening distracted. The room is busy, bustling with everyone on base in celebration of a recent mission success; resulting in the arrest of a Talon cell which has evaded authorities for months. Music plays out of Lúcio’s equipment, there is food and alcohol littered around the room. 

Genji’s _conversations_ with others were mostly one-sided, answers given were monosyllabic. He would not take his eyes off Hanzo and Jesse, yet would not say what was bothering him when asked.

Baptiste, though, has not left his side despite Genji's _rudeness_. He will socialise with others when they approach, he makes sure Genji has food on his plate and alcohol in his cup. If _that_ is not proof that he has feelings for Genji, then nothing is.

If only Genji would shift his gaze to the man who is very clearly _interested_ in him. 

Kaze has absolutely shown her appreciation to Baptiste for keeping Genji company through snuggles and head boops, and she has been rewarded with snacks throughout the night. As of this moment, Kaze is starting to think that the reason why Baptiste has not moved is because of her. 

With dinner eaten, everyone has formed smaller groups. Inebriation has clearly taken hold, from the howling laughter coming from the centre of the room as Lena, Lúcio, Fareeha and Hana try to out-dance each other, to the drinking games at Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Brigitte and Angela's table, the frankly surprising amount of empty liquor bottles sitting on Winston, Mei, Ana and Jack's table, their conversation inaudible. Jesse and Hanzo are in the corner, the furthest away from the festivities, and Genji and Baptiste on this couch overlooking it all.

Genji huffs _again_. Kaze has lost count of what number that one is tonight. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Baptiste asks. She has also lost count of how many times he has asked.

“Something’s changed,” Genji says absently. 

_He can speak!_

“Looks about the same to me,” Baptiste says from beside Genji. Eating a slice of cake, he picks up a small chunk on his finger, offering it to Kaze. She eagerly eats it up. 

“No, look at that! Hanzo has _never_ let anyone _touch_ him like that.”

Kaze, entertaining Genji now that he is so vocal, looks at the table in the corner. Jesse has his head in his hand, smiling fondly at Hanzo sitting opposite while he strokes Hanzo’s elbow with his fingertips. 

_That is hardly touching_.

“It is a level of affection, of closeness that Hanzo would _never_ allow in public.” Genji taps at his lips with his spoon. “So why is he letting Jesse do it now?”

“It’s literally nothing,” Baptiste says, scraping the remnants of cream off his plate before setting it down on his lap. 

Kaze leaps off his shoulders, watching Genji as she cautiously licks the plate. This is something forbidden, she is only allowed small morsels of food because she has no need to consume it, but Genji knows she will never resist or turn down an opportunity when it is presented. 

This is truly a testament to just how distracted Genji is. 

Genji suddenly gasps. Kaze backs off, sure she has been caught, but his wide eyes are on Baptiste. “You don’t think…?” 

“I’m _thinking_ that if you ignore that cake any longer, I’m going to start picking at it.”

Genji blinks, looks at his plate, then at Kaze. He narrows his eyes and she climbs up Baptiste's chest to settle on his shoulders. “Don’t feed her too much. Whatever she eats just goes to me anyway.” 

"I didn't feed her much," Baptiste says, winking at her. 

Genji finally digs into his cake, and Kaze leaps onto his shoulders. If she is lucky, he will offer her a piece in his distracted state. “I know they went on a date, but that was two weeks ago.”

“And?” Baptiste eyes Genji as he shifts his attention to Jesse and Hanzo again. His eyes drop to Genji's cake, he reaches over with his spoon slowly, carefully as to not arouse Genji. “It went well, clearly.”

“Hanzo didn’t say anything about it. I only found out because Jesse mentioned it in passing.”

Baptiste spoons into the corner of Genji’s cake, cautiously pulling it away. “Aww, he wants to keep it a secret.” The spoon flies into his mouth, he looks down at Kaze with another wink. 

“And he is _failing_. They’ve slept together, I know it.”

“Is it normal for you to get off on knowing your brother’s sexual habits?”

Genji reels back, staring at Baptiste, eyes wide and mouth agape. “I—No!”

Baptiste smirks smugly. “Then leave it be. They’re happy. They went on a date, they may or may not have slept together. It’s no one’s business but their own.” He stares Genji down as he goes in for another spoonful of his cake. 

“Hey!” Genji pulls his plate away, possessively holding it close to his chest. He picks up the slice with his hand, practically shoving it into his mouth. It leaves a trail of cream and crumbs on both sides of his face, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand as he chews. 

Baptiste hums, leaning over and swiping some cream off his chin. “You missed a spot,” he says, licking it off his thumb.

Kaze can feel it, the moment Genji’s heart practically stops, where his breath hitches in his throat. Whether the move was intentional or not, Baptiste is not deterred, levelling a wink at Genji that sets off another wave of endorphins. 

While Jesse and Hanzo have apparently made leaps and bounds in their relationship, neither Baptiste nor Genji have acted on their desires. They have not planned a date, or any kind of alone time despite Genji's constant longing for it. 

If Kaze could, she would be tearing her hair out. 

They are, however, spending much more time together in group gatherings. They are in each other’s company more often than they are not, they will always seek each other out at mealtimes.

Baptise is gentle, caring and kind, and Genji absolutely laps it up. It is good to see Genji so happy—the last time he was this invested with someone he eventually questioned why they would be interested in _him_ , in what he is _now_ and that conversation ended up irreparably damaging the romantic foundations they built. 

But that was then and this is now. Genji was not in a good place back then but has since come out stronger. He is absolutely in love with the fact that Baptiste is interested in him, cybernetics, scars, and all.

It is strange, with Kaze being witness to so many of Genji's advances, that he moving so slowly. Genji has never been one to be this cautious with a partner, usually, he is in someone’s bed as soon as possible. 

Granted, this is the first in a long time that he has allowed himself to love in _this_ way. These feelings he has for Baptiste are not just _lust_ , but also _love_. It seems that are building an emotional connection, and despite growing closer over the last fortnight, Genji appears to want to make sure that he and Baptiste are on the same page emotionally before giving himself to Baptiste physically. 

If there is one certainty in this scenario, it is the fact that _this_ level of flirting is new, and Genji is still frozen by it. 

“Want another drink?” Baptiste asks as he stands, stretching his arms above his head. Kaze can feel Genji’s rush of adrenaline as a peek of Baptiste's stomach shows from his lifted shirt. "I could use another beer."

"Yes please," Genji says, not meeting Baptiste’s gaze. Kaze is sure that was not in relation to Baptiste’s question but rather whatever sordid thoughts he is having right now, and she nudges Genji’s face to snap him out of it. He blinks rapidly as he clears from his stupor, looking Baptiste in the eye as embarrassment settles in its place. "I'm—I'll have whatever you're having."

Baptiste smirks. Genji has the subtlety of a bulldozer, there is no way Baptiste missed Genji’s leering. "Be back in a minute.”

Genji nods, and the second Baptiste is accosted by the dance group, likely not set to return for a while, he groans, burying his face in his hands. “He saw me, didn’t he?” he asks, muffled.

_I am sure the whole room saw you._

“Kaze,” Genji whines, falling back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “What should I do?”

_How many times must we have this conversation?_

“So I kiss him. What if he hates it?”

_He won’t hate it._

“Then why hasn’t he made a move?”

 _You are telling me that swiping the cream off your chin, and the wink, and that smirk just now was him_ not _making a move?_

“Well…”

_He is probably just as apprehensive as you are. But you cannot stay in this stalemate forever. One of you has to do something._

“I guess…” Genji sits up when cheering erupts from the dancefloor. Kaze can feel just how happy Genji is, watching as Baptiste moves in rhythm to the music. “Damn, he’s good.”

Baptiste makes eye contact with Genji then, waving him over. Genji shakes his head, but Baptiste dances over to him, taking his hand. “They say you’re a good dancer,” he says, pulling Genji to standing.

Genji groans, dragging his feet but following behind Baptiste.

It is all an act though. Genji is in no way embarrassed or ashamed by this. Genji and dancing go hand in hand.

Hopefully, this right now, moving and swaying and grinding, will be the kick Genji needs to tell Baptiste how he feels. 

* * *

_Genji._

His heartbeat is weak, his breaths are quick and shallow, he dips into unconsciousness.

_Genji. You must stay awake._

Genji groans, opening his eyes. 

“Stay with me,” Baptiste breathes. He is sitting beside Genji, there is blood on his clothes and face. “Angela is almost here.”

Kaze looks at Baptiste. _You must help him._ It is said in vain, Baptiste cannot hear nor see her; she is tethered to Genji to stop him from slipping away. 

Baptiste's eyes drop to the cloth pressed to Genji’s side, saturated in blood. He smiles weakly, but it does not meet his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Back on your feet in no time.”

“I don’t think…” Genji says, words slurred. His eyes slide closed again.

“Shh.” Baptiste places his free hand on Genji’s shoulder, stroking with his thumb. “Save your strength. You can’t go because I need to tell you something.”

That was the surge Genji needed, he opens his eyes, settling on Baptiste. “What?”

“After—”

“I’m here,” Angela says, rushing over. She kneels down beside Genji, shining a flashlight into his eyes. “Any change?”

“None,” Baptiste replies. “The bleeding has not stopped, there is no exit wound. The bullet is still inside him.”

Angela nods, removing the armour on Genji’s shoulder. “No other wounds?”

“No.”

Opening her medkit and plucking out a syringe, she looks down at Genji. “For the pain.” She injects it into his arm, and Kaze starts to feel the wave of numbness. Genji’s restraints on her slips but she doesn’t let go, she will _not_ let go, not until he is stable. 

Baptiste is frowning, his concern is palpable. He watches as Angela checks his breathing, his pulse, then the wound itself. Baptiste holds Genji’s hand as she pulls away the tattered remains of Baptiste’s uniform he used as a makeshift cloth. 

Genji does not respond to Baptiste’s touch, and Kaze grows anxious. She is prepared to give her life to save him if it comes to it because, after everything, Genji _deserves_ life.

With a grim look on her face, Angela presses the cloth back to the wound. “We must get him into surgery,” she says, taking hold of the stretcher and lowering it to the ground. She does not remove her hand from Genji's side as Baptiste slides his arms under Genji, lifting him onto the stretcher. He lifts it to waist height and pushes it towards the shuttle. 

The moment they are on board, the door hisses shut. Angela sets Genji up in the corner, giving him oxygen. He starts to take deeper breaths, and in a miraculous feat, his eyes flutter open, settling on Baptiste. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Baptiste murmurs.

 _He_ will _be okay_ , Kaze says. She wishes Baptiste was able to hear her, but as Genji’s heart beats stronger, she knows she doesn’t need him to. 

Baptiste huffs a laugh, taking Genji’s hand again. This time, Genji squeezes back. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

* * *

Hanzo’s paces up and down the narrow corridor, apprehensive. “I’ve told him, time and time again, not to do anything _foolish_. And what does he do? Almost gets himself killed.”

“He was just helping,” Baptiste murmurs.

“He was _ordered_ to retreat. The team he was _protecting_ got out without so much of a misplaced hair on their heads.”

Baptise inhales and exhales deeply, and Kaze does not need to be tethered to him to know just how guilty he feels. Genji went in because Baptiste was on the team that needed rescuing. Genji would not have defied orders had he not been there. 

“I know,” Baptiste murmurs. “I was there, Hanzo, I saw it.” He buries his head in his hands, rubbing his face before sitting back against the wall. Kaze is certain that he has not left this spot outside the medbay since they arrived back on base. “I tried to warn him, but it was too late.”

Hanzo stops pacing, glances at Baptiste before hanging his head low. “My apologies. You are not deserving of my anger, I just hate waiting.”

“You have no need to apologise. Besides, no news is good news,” Baptiste says. “Three hours and counting? There is a lot that needs to be repaired.”

Despite not being in the same room as Genji, Kaze can feel his heartbeat, steady and strong. _There is nothing to worry about._

“True.” Hanzo sits next to Baptiste. “Why are you not assisting with the surgery?”

Baptiste smiles, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Because,” he takes a shaky breath, looking at Hanzo. “It would be a conflict of interest.”

Kaze perks up at that. While it is of no real surprise, having confirmation of Baptiste’s feelings, true and absolute, would be the best thing to happen to Genji in a _long_ time. 

Frowning, Hanzo opens his mouth to speak but holds it there, just for a moment. “You are the one Genji is interested in.”

Baptiste nods. “I informed Dr. Ziegler of my intention to pursue a romantic relationship with him. I was never listed as his consulting physician, but she needed to know that I would have to remain off that list.”

Every part of Kaze wants to shower Baptiste in love, to race over to Genji, but it is inappropriate to do both of those things right now. So she gives him a head boop instead and is rewarded with a scratch under the chin.

“Genji has not said anything to me,” Hanzo says sheepishly.

“I didn’t have a chance to tell him. We were having breakfast, I was working up the courage to say something, but then the emergency mission was called.”

“A shame.”

Baptiste hums, sitting back. Kaze settles in his lap, preens under his back rub. “I should have said something at the party the other night.”

Hanzo chuckles. “Something better said soberly than drunk.”

“That was my thinking,” Baptiste says. “I just hope—”

The medbay doors open, and Angela steps out. “The surgery went exactly as anticipated," she says, smiling softly. "Genji is in recovery now.”

Hanzo stands. “Can I see him?”

“He has just awoken, but yes, provided it is brief.” Angela looks at Baptiste and smiles.

Baptiste follows behind Hanzo into the medbay. Genji is sitting up, propped up on several pillows, and Kaze leaps off Baptiste and onto the bed, straight onto Genji’s lap. 

“There you are,” Genji whispers, rubbing her neck. “I missed you.”

_Baptiste took good care of me._

Genji smiles, looking up at Baptiste. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Genji then looks at Hanzo and sighs. “I know what you’re going to say—”

“It can wait.” Hanzo side-eyes Baptiste. “I am just glad you are okay.”

“I… Thanks?”

“Rest,” Hanzo says with a smile. "I will come by later. With dinner, perhaps?” He looks at Angela. 

“Dinner will be fine,” Angela replies. She places a hand on Baptiste's shoulder. “I will give you the room. But please, only five minutes.”

“I know.” Baptiste pulls up a chair, sitting next to Genji. He watches Hanzo and Angela disappear behind the curtain from over his shoulder, and then he continues staring at it. He is clearly nervous, lost in his own thoughts, but Kaze is ready to explode; she wants to share her joy with Genji and Baptiste is _silent_.

“What is happening right now?”

Baptiste finally looks at Genji. “Hmm?”

“Hanzo doesn’t grill me for defying orders, then they give _you_ the room?” Genji gasps dramatically. “Could it be? The dreaded bedside love confession?”

A smile teases Baptiste’s lips, his eyes dip to Kaze on the bed. She stares back; Genji might feel her excitement but she did not say anything; she has nothing to be guilty about. 

Which, in itself, is probably confirmation enough of what Baptiste is about to say.

“No,” Baptiste says, his smile grows wider. “You _know_ how much I hate those.”

“Come on,” Genji says. “If you don’t, I will.”

Baptiste shrugs. “I am just checking in to see if my friend is okay.”

“Is he?”

Humming, Baptiste looks Genji up and down. “Looks fine to me.”

“That’s good.” Genji takes a shaky breath as nerves start to settle in place. It seems he is _finally_ ready to tell Baptiste how he feels. “Well, I get why people do it. I waited and waited, no singular opportunity was right. And this, now? It almost feels like a second chance.”

“It does,” Baptiste breathes. He looks into Genji’s eyes, it appears _that_ was the push he needed. “I too waited and waited. I was ready to say something, you know? Before the mission.”

Genji smiles. “Oh?”

“I’m at my happiest when I’m in your company. You make me smile, laugh. I look forward to our time together.”

“Kaze. It’s happening.”

Baptiste affectionately rolls his eyes. “These past few hours made me realise that the world would be dull without you in it. So,” he inhales and exhales slowly. “Genji Shimada,” he takes his hand, “I love you.”

Genji’s joy absolutely radiates off him, and he pulls Baptiste in. Reaching out with his other hand, he cups the back of Baptiste’s neck. “I love you too,” he whispers. He looks into Baptiste’s eyes, and slowly, Baptiste moves in closer, but instead of the kiss Genji _wants_ , he gives him a peck on the cheek before pulling away again. “Let down,” Genji murmurs.

“ _When_ I kiss you, it’s not going to be in here _or_ when you’re high on painkillers.”

“I’m not high.”

Baptiste huffs a laugh. “You are. Let me make you dinner first.”

“Now you’re just stealing Jesse and Hanzo’s moves.”

Chuckling, Baptiste kisses Genji’s knuckles before placing it down against his side. “Definitely high. I’ll stop by later. Right now, you need to rest.”

“Fine,” Genji says with a groan. 

Baptiste waves before disappearing behind the curtain. Genji looks down at Kaze, his smile big and brimming. “He said it!” he shrieks.

“I did!” comes from the other side of the curtain.

Genji snorts. “Yeah okay, I can see it now,” he says, looking down at Kaze. “I’m so happy,” he whispers.

 _I know. It suits you_.

“Yeah.” Genji looks at the back of his hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. “I think so, too.”


	5. Bloodbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So the fic rating has been upped to M to cover my bases. I want to warn specifically for this chapter: heavy angst, mentions of blood, non-con drugging, (very) temporary character death. 
> 
> Please let me know if you want anything else tagged.

_"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"_

They burst forth, blue and brilliant and blinding. Their enemy stands in front of them—a Talon heavy assault. Before it moves, before it can even _react_ , they make contact. The electricity from the suit is syphoned first, then the person on the inside is eviscerated, torn limb from limb, consumed. 

Sora feeds on their power, gaining strength. She dances with Arashi, his absolute unabashed joy at the pure carnage left in their wake radiates off him. It is times like this when called into battle, allowed to feed and consume and draw in strength that makes her—makes _them_ —feel alive. 

Master fires a sonic arrow west of their position, revealing six foot soldiers in a bunker. He gives them the command to kill and they rush the room, consuming them also. 

And that is how the battle goes; Master scans the surrounding area for targets and they move from one to the next until there are none left and they have claimed victory.

They hear Master’s call, and they retreat, binding to him. Even though he braces himself against the wall expectantly, he still doubles over—the massive energy input, especially from a battle as large as this, is something he has been unable to adjust to.

This is the toll the Shimada must pay for their favour. With as much feeding as they have done in this short amount of time, he never will adjust. They try to make it easier on Master, retaining as much energy as they can, but it still affects him. They feel his rising heart rate and blood pressure, his shortness of breath, his near loss of consciousness.

The comm crackles on, but Master pays no attention to it, focusing on taking deep breaths to overcome the stress. 

“Han…” 

Adrenaline floods Master’s system. It is Jesse’s voice, but it is weak, strained. 

“Jesse?” Master tries standing up but collapses back onto the wall with a soft grunt. “What is wrong?”

“I… I don’t have time.”

“Don’t have time for what?”

“They’ve…” 

There is a long pause, and Master growls, making for the door. He takes a step before stopping, bracing himself against the wall as vertigo sets in. 

Master closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, he stands, fighting the dizziness. He still has a steadying hand on the wall, though, resting much of his weight on it. “Jesse, where are you?”

Jesse groans. “Lab, east side,” he says, words slurred. “Han, I have to tell you…”

With every ounce of strength he has, Master pushes himself off the wall. Sora can feel his fear, his anger, and it drives him to take one step after another. “I am coming to you.”

“...Too late. Han, I lo—”

The comm cuts out and Master stops then, tapping at the device in his ear. “Jesse?” When there is no answer, he pulls out his phone, dialling Jesse. It rings through to voicemail and he growls, shoving his phone in his pocket.

“No one else knows,” Master mutters, switching channels on his comm. “Mercy, what is your ETA? McCree is down.”

Master is met with silence, and the anger churning within him turns into a storm.

“Mercy? Winston?” 

There is no response. 

“No one else knows,” Master repeats. With one singular focus, he sets off into a jog. He has not fully recovered, his movements are slower than normal, his feet drag on the ground beneath him. Then, suddenly, he stops, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Find him.”

Sora feels the tether slip, and they are released. Master falls to his knees with a sickly groan.

 _Master,_ Sora pleads, _you are too weak._

The toll of binding and unbinding in such a short amount of time has taken its toll on him. In an ideal situation, Master would be properly resting while someone else searches, but it is a luxury he cannot afford. Not when they were ambushed, not with the shuttlecraft still on its way.

Holding up his hand to silence her, Master takes hold of the railing beside him, pulling himself back up to standing again. “I will be fine. Go!”

 _I will search_ , Arashi says before disappearing through the wall. 

Sora stays behind, curling around his arm and feeding him some of her energy. It is minuscule, though perhaps a blessing because she will be able to control it better and the toll on him not as severe. 

It seems to be enough, Master looks down at her and with a nod, tunes into Arashi’s presence, using him as a compass to find Jesse. But all too soon, they sense Arashi’s anguish. 

Master’s steps falter. “What is it?”

 _He is unconscious,_ Arashi says. _He is weak, slipping away._

Master picks up his pace, breaking off into a sprint. Every turn of the hallway brings them closer to Arashi, and it is barely a moment before they burst through the door. 

They step into a laboratory. It is dirty, littered with old, bloodied bandages and used syringes. Broken medical equipment is strewn on the floor, it looks like it was subjected to a raid years ago. 

In the corner of the room, Jesse is lying on a hospital bed. It appears he was strapped in, the remains of one leather cuff lies on the floor, no doubt when he used his prosthetic arm to break free. The rest are undone, all except his left foot. Perhaps he was trying to escape when he lost consciousness. 

Whatever the reason, it does not matter. Arashi gently nuzzles against Jesse’s head in an attempt to wake him, and Master rushes to his side. 

“Jesse,” Master murmurs, dropping his bow to the floor, placing his hands on Jesse’s chest as he performs an analysis. Jesse’s left eye is bruised, a trickle of blood from his mouth sits dried on his chin. He has several puncture wounds on his right arm, but there is no equipment, nothing recent at least, to suggest what he was injected with. 

Jesse’s breaths are shallow, laboured, almost like there is something obstructing his airway. Master opens Jesse’s mouth, and after confirming it is empty, he cups his face, tapping his cheek gently. 

“Jesse, you must wake up.”

Jesse does not respond. Master checks his pulse, and Sora feels the spike in his fear. He does not need to confirm anything for her to know that his heartbeat is faster than it should be. 

“He is drugged,” Master says, looking at the wounds on his arm. 

_Is there anything in the medkit that could help him?_ Sora asks. 

“No,” Master says. “Without knowing what he is injected with, I cannot give him something as he might react adversely to it.” He taps his comm again. “Mercy. Are you there?” When he is greeted with silence, he growls. “This is—”

Deafening silence fills the room. Master looks down at Jesse, placing a hand on his chest as he levels his ear with Jesse's mouth. Taking a shaky breath, Master tries to find his pulse, first on his wrist, then on his neck.

 _He has no pulse_.

“Fuck.” Master places his hand on Jesse’s chest again, then hesitates. “I must get his chest plate off and start compressions.”

 _There is no time_ , Arashi says. _I can save him._

“You can’t,” Master says, looking at him. “There is no guarantee it will work. I can’t lose you too—” He covers his mouth with his hand, his eyes well with tears. “Arashi…”

 _I will be fine_. 

Sora wants to tell Arashi to not take the risk, that Angela will be here soon enough and will have the technology to save Jesse, but she knows Arashi will not listen. Once he is set in a decision he will follow through with it, no matter the cost. 

Arashi has not taken to anyone quite like Jesse. They both know just how much he means to Master, how he brings out the good in him, how he is there for Master on his worst days. Losing Jesse would be an insurmountable loss, and she worries for how Master would cope in a world without him.

Given that Arashi has just fed, that he is at his strongest, there is a high probability that Arashi will be fine. But, there _is_ a chance that he will be unable to save Jesse, or that he could lose his own life in the attempt. Jesse is not a Shimada. While there is a _small_ success in non-bloodbound binding, with his body in this weakened state it is, the odds are well and truly stacked against them. 

With one final look at Arashi, Sora agrees. Arashi binds to Jesse, and time slows. Moments pass and nothing happens, Jesse is still, his breathing does not return. She cannot sense Arashi, not when bound in this way to another host, so all they can do is wait and hope for a successful outcome. 

“Jesse, please,” Master whispers, holding Jesse's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “Please fight. I cannot live this life without you. Please. _Please_.”

Sora settles on Jesse’s chest, curling over his heart. He is still, she cannot feel Arashi. Loneliness settles over her as Master sobs, and she buries her face in her tail. She cannot bring herself to look up at him. 

Then, suddenly, Jesse takes a deep, heaving breath. Sora leaps off him as he tries to sit up, but Master holds him down. Jesse’s eyes are bloodshot, his pupils fully dilated. He looks around the room frantically before settling on Master. 

Like a flickering candle in a pitch-black room, Sora feels Arashi’s presence again. He is weak, still bound to Jesse, but he is alive. Relief settles over her as she sits on Master's shoulder.

“It’s fine, everything is fine,” Master says, smiling. “Just breathe.”

Jesse nods, taking several deep, shaky breaths. His eyes are locked with Master’s, he reaches out with his other hand, cupping Master’s face, wiping his tears away. “What happened?” he asks, voice raspy.

“It appears as if you were drugged. And then you went into cardiac arrest.”

“Shit. There’s…” Jesse frowns, looking around the room. “I don’t see Angie.” He pats his chest, glancing down. “How’d you bring me back?”

_That would be me._

“Whoa…” Jesse stares at Master. “They must’ve given me some good shit, I just heard a voice in my head.”

_I am more than a voice in your head, thank you very much._

Master smiles sheepishly. “Desperate times called for desperate measures. And he insisted…”

“He?”

_I have a name._

Jesse’s eyes widen. “Arashi?”

Master nods. “It was that or death, I am sorry—”

“Don’t be,” Jesse says. “I’m…” he frowns, looking around the room. “Thank you, Arashi.”

_You are welcome._

Jesse smiles wider. “Damn, is this what it’s like with them in your head?”

“It is.”

“He sounds so… Ethereal.” 

_Because I_ am _ethereal._

“I’m curious,” Jesse says slowly. “ _How_ exactly did you save me?”

_I released an electrical discharge to restart your heart._

“Internal defibrillator, makes sense,” Jesse says. He then looks at Master. “Didn’t think it’d be possible, them binding to me.”

“If Arashi had not fed prior to this, it wouldn’t have been possible,” Master says. 

Jesse hums. “And uh… How long is he gonna stay inside me?”

_Until I have cleared the toxins from your system._

“Got it.”

The door bursts open, and in the split-second Master has to react, he sweeps his bow off the floor, nocks and arrow and draws. Angela steps in, hands raised in surrender. 

“Sorry,” she says meekly. “I should have knocked.” 

Taking a breath, Master lowers his bow. “Apologies.”

Angela's eyes flit to Jesse and she approaches. “How is my patient?”

Master looks at Jesse as he lowers his gun with a shaky arm. He cups his face, his relief is palpable. “Fine. He will be fine.”

* * *

Sora cannot believe her eyes. 

“That’s…” Jesse chuckles as he eyes himself in the mirror. “I’m genuinely speechless.”

“It should not be possible,” Master breathes, placing his hands on Jesse’s bare chest. He traces the scars, bright pink against his skin, of the scales and mane and Arashi’s unmistakable face, right over Jesse’s heart. “This is unheard of.”

“Reckon it’ll go away?” 

_Do you despise me that much?_

“No, not at all,” Jesse says, looking at Arashi perched on Master's shoulder through the mirror. “Just curious.”

“I don’t know,” Master says. “The fact that you can still _hear_ him now that he is no longer bound to you is even more baffling.”

“You can hear him too, right?”

“I can.” Master kicks out his right leg, fingers tracing the imprint belonging to Arashi. “He is still a part of me.”

Jesse exaggeratedly breathes a sigh of relief. “Good, cause for a moment there I’d thought that I had stolen him from you.”

 _Now_ that _would be impossible._

“You just said that the scars and being able to hear you, right now, is impossible.” Jesse turns quickly, looking at Arashi. “I just realised, that means no more secrets between the three of you!”

_Oh no._

“Oh _yes_ ,” Jesse says, grinning. “And as much as it is a shame that I won’t be able to listen to this adorable _sweetness_ ,” he coos, side-eyeing Sora. She rubs her face against his; ultimately she will not need words to show her affection. “I _know_ that most of the snark comes from you.”

_Lies._

Jesse barks a laugh. “See, point proven.”

“ _Anyway,_ ” Master says as a finality, stepping in front of Jesse. He places his hands on his shoulders, then moves them down lower onto his chest. “What I _am_ curious about is if it glows.”

“Like yours,” Jesse says, sultrily. “I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Master’s hands drop lower, along his waist and onto Jesse’s thighs, and he lifts him up. Sora leaps off Jesse and onto the floor along with Arashi, and the last thing she sees before they evacuate the room to give them privacy is Master looking at Jesse completely adoringly. 

He has not looked at anyone like that _ever_. Jesse is his best friend, his partner.

The person he has chosen to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Writing this fic has been surprisingly joyous, and there is still a lot more I want to write from differing perspectives. If there's anything you'd like to see, just hit me up in the comments or on Twitter and we'll see what we can work out!
> 
> Thank you for reading, for being in love with this idea, and for liking my take on it. 
> 
> Midnightbast, thank you so much for this idea. It was a pleasure to write. 
> 
> \--Chillie ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Noodle dragon names:  
> Sora - Sky  
> Arashi - Storm  
> Kazu - Wind
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
